Certifying that a Radio Virtual Machine (RVM) is operating in accordance with applicable laws, regulations and/or standards presents an inherent challenge. The situation becomes more complex if an RVM has been reconfigured by a reconfiguration Radio Application (RadioApp) that has been developed by a third-party developer. Depending upon the particular RadioApp, the various low-level parameters of the RVM that can be reconfigured necessitate different levels of certification testing to verify that a reconfigured RVM that has been compiled for a particular underlying hardware together with the underlying hardware operationally conforms to applicable laws, regulations and/or standards.
It will be appreciated that for simplicity and/or clarity of illustration, elements depicted in the figures have not necessarily been drawn to scale. For example, the dimensions of some of the elements may be exaggerated relative to other elements for clarity. The scaling of the figures does not represent precise dimensions and/or dimensional ratios of the various elements depicted herein. Further, if considered appropriate, reference numerals have been repeated among the figures to indicate corresponding and/or analogous elements.